Unselfish Love
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary:  "I hate you! And don't think I won't leave because I would" Temari threatens Shikamaru. In which Shikamaru replies "I'm going back to bed, Temari." ShikaTema with 2 possible endings
1. Chapter 1: Unselfish love

Summary: "I hate you! And don't think I won't leave because I would" Temari threatens Shikamaru. In which Shikamaru replies "I'm going back to bed, Temari."

Rated: T, warning for possible character death

**Un/selfish Love**

CHAPTER ONE _**Un/selfish Love**_

"Dad, you know I want to marry her" Shikamaru states with a frown on his otherwise bored face.

"You know you can't son" Shikaku argues sadly.

"Whyever not!" Shikamaru don't see why and he's losing whatever composure he has. Afterall this is his future they're talking about.

"Son, she's a daughter of a former kazekage and the sister of the current one. Furthermore, she's from Suna and you're from here. Your union will be frown upon"

Shikamaru has heard this argument before "I –we already know that. It doesn't matter to Temari. She's ready to stay here."

"Shikamaru, Temari will be sacrificing a lot to be able to stay here. Are you sure you want her to?"

"I realize that...but I love her. It's either that or me she has to sacrifice..." Shikamaru is almost pleading. His dad has to understand or else nobody would.

"Son, are you sure that Temari won't hate you after she finds out that you're not worth it?" Shikaku pities his son but he has to tell him this.

"I just have to make sure I'm worth it then" Shikamaru's burden is easing. If his dad agrees it's only a matter of time before his mom does. Afterall his mom already likes Temari anyway.

TBC

A/N: Too emotional Shikamaru= OOCness


	2. Chapter 2: Tiny cracks

CHAPTER TWO _**Tiny Cracks**_

"I hate you! " Temari shouts.

"We'll don't worry I hate you more" Shikamaru answers back as if he's simply saying that the sky is blue today. Honestly, living with the troublesome woman for several months can take its toll and Shikamaru wonders now if he should have listen to his father more.

"That's it. I'm going back to Suna!" Temari is so angry. The crybaby is so lazy. Living with him is like living with a little boy. At first she thought it's because Shikamaru is actually younger than her. But today, today that garment he has thrown on the floor is the last straw.

"Good riddance then" Shikamaru sounds bored. It's just a shirt. He was so tired last night since he just came in from an S-mission. He removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor and joined Temari on the bed. Then the troublesome woman wakes him up at 5 in the morning to complain about a measly t-shirt. "Yeah good riddance"

Temari can't believe Shikamaru just continues sleeping after saying that...twice. She's so angry she just stares at Shikamaru's reclining form. "Lazy ass" Temari murmurs to herself. She would have hit Shikamaru but he looks battered enough without her adding to it.

Shikamaru is waiting for Temari to hit him but it never came. Shikamaru glances in the direction where Temari was and did not see her. He frowns. The troublesome woman did not really think he means what he said, right? "Temari?" Shikamaru tries to sit up. It is actually painful. Then he stands up. He checks first the bathroom. No, Temari is not there. He goes downstairs calling "Temari". He can't find her. In the end with all his pent up frustration Shikamaru shouts "Temari, you troublesome woman, I'm not going to look for you!"

Of course Temari who has changed her mind about leaving and is returning to the house she considers her home for the past 5 months hears it. After cooling off a bit before, after hearing that she is fuming again and did an about face. "I'm not returning back either, you-you lazy ass!" is her parting shot. Now, people walking down the street looks at her "What are you looking at?"

Shikamaru hears her of course. He goes to the door to look outside at Temari and hollers "Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

Temari glares at him "Suna". She turns her back and starts walking away.

"You haven't prepared my breakfast yet" Shikamaru says in a deadpan voice.

That's it. Before, she restrained herself from hitting Shikamaru but she could not just leave without hurting him first. She did an about face for the nth time just this morning and stalks back towards the door of their home where Shikamaru is standing.

Shikamaru is smirking. Temari is puffing "I HATE YOU" Temari states with conviction.

"Yeah, you said that already"

"And you're such a lazy ass!"

"And you're troublesome"

"Really?"

"Yes, real... Ite! That hurts woman!" Shikamaru is rubbing his head. Temari hits him with her big fan once then again for good measure. "Woman, that seriously hurt!"

"Good"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Do you want to come in so we can continue this discussion inside?" Shikamaru speaks calmly after he noticed that some of their neighbours are out and pretending to be tending their garden but actually listening to their conversation.

Temari looks at her back and glares at her neighbours. Tenten just waves her hand at her and smiles, giving her thumbs up sign. Temari glares some more before pushing Shikamaru inside so she could pass thru the door "Close the door, crybaby"

"Tch.. I'm going back to bed" yawns Shikamaru. He starts walking towards the stairs that will lead to their room.

"What would you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever. Just don't wake me"

Temari picks up a vase and throws it at Shikamaru. Of course Shikamaru dodges it. He has 5 months of practice of dodging flying household weapons afterall.

"I hate you! And don't think I won't leave because I would" Temari threatens Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just waves his hand with his back turned and continues going up the stairs. His whole body is aching and added to that his head is now throbbing. "I'm going back to bed Temari. We can continue this discussion after I wake up. In the mean time...don't leave. Love you. Goodnight"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Unhappy?

CHAPTER THREE _**Unhappy?**_

"I saw Temari yesterday" Shikaku declares.

Shikamaru just continues rubbing the fawn's head while giving it a piece of grass to chew.

"She looked unhappy" Shikaku states matter of factly.

Shikamaru lifts his head from feeding the deer. Wipes his hands on his pants and approaches his dad. "You think she's really unhappy?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Well, you're the husband. Shouldn't _you_ be the one that knows the answer to that question?"

"Lately, we're having lots of arguments" Shikamaru stares at the deers, watching them eat.

Shikaku pats him on the back "What does your intuition tells you?"

Shikamaru looks at his father. A flicker of fear passes in his eyes "Do you think she regrets marrying me?"

"I don't know son. Why don't you ask her?"

"What if she said yes? I don't think I can accept it" Shikamaru's hands are fisted at his sides.

"Shikamaru, why don't you try harder then. Show her how much she means to you."

"Isn't what I'm doing enough, dad? I became a jounin because of her. I'm getting my ass kicked because of her. Is that not enough? Tch she still calls me lazy ass. Why can't she see I'm already working my ass off because of her?" Shikamaru complains.

Shikaku laughs.

"Don't laugh!" Shikamaru's already small eyes become just slits.

"Son, I'm not laughing. I'm actually amazed at how much you've changed" Shikaku covers his mouth to hide his grin.

"Yeah. And she doesn't even see it... Tch troublesome woman" Shikamaru scoofs.

"Maybe, the problem isn't you?" Shikaku reflects.

The question hangs heavily and creates a pause. The answer to it actually bothers Shikamaru more. If the problem is him—he can always change or at least put an effort to. He can do something about it but if, if Temari is the problem, what can he do? "Dad, I... I'm not gonna lose her" Shikamaru looks at his father for reassurance.

"I hope too, son... I would hate to see you when you do"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving for Suna

CHAPTER FOUR _**Leaving For Suna**_

"Temari, we need to talk" Shikamaru is following his wife around. She's busy preparing for a mission...in Suna.

"What about?" Temari is rummaging through her drawer looking for clothes that she can wear in Suna. Most of her wardrobes are already adapted to Konoha climate. She takes some clothes and moves towards the bed where her knacksack is found.

Shikamaru swallows. He has dreaded this talk. He has been postponing it for several days. But he thinks if he did not ask now, Temari will never come back from Suna. "When are you coming back?"

"My, I thought you're going to ask a tough question" Temari smiles. "When I finish the mission of course"

Shikamaru stares at Temari and thinks to himself _she looks so happy. I haven't seen her happy for a while_. Shikamaru feels his body grow cold and angry "When is that?"

Temari looks at Shikamaru when she hears his tone "I don't know" and then continues with her packing.

"Can't you give me an approximate at least? A few days, a week, several weeks, a month?" Shikamaru is panicking. _If she answers a month then it means she doesn't want to come back, right?_

Temari really looks at Shikamaru this time "Shika, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. You tell me"

"I'm asking you because I don't know" Temari looks perplexed.

"How long will you be gone, Temari?" Shikamaru asks toneless.

"Several weeks...maybe a month" Temari answers. She tries to smile.

Shikamaru closes his eyes. He then opens them immediately and utters "I see"

"What do you see, Shika?"

"There's no need to deny it anymore, Temari"

"Shikamaru, you're not making any sense. What is it that I'm suppose to be denying?"

"It's okay to admit it you know. I somehow expected this would happen. I just never thought it would be this soon. We're only married for 8 months afterall." Shikamaru continues to talk as if somebody else is talking for him.

Temari is getting worried. Shikamaru never acts this way with her. True he talks as if he couldn't be bothered. But this, this time he talks as if nothing could touch him. "Shika, what the hell are you saying?"

Instead of answering her, Shikamaru turns his back and says "Have a safe trip"

Temari glowers at his back and continues with her packing. "Crybaby" She murmurs to herself.

-o0o-

When Temari leaves the house, she can not find Shikamaru anywhere. She is running late so she scribbles a note saying that Shikamaru should take care of himself while she's gone and to water her plants. She also writes goodbye.

Temari waits at the gate for several minutes. She still wishes she can say goodbye to Shikamaru in person. Afterall a month is a long long time not to see him. In the end she is forced to leave since her team is already growing relentless.

Shikamaru is actually at the gate hiding and waiting for Temari to leave. After she leaves, he goes to his friend Choji's house to hang. Choji notices that his friend is abnormally quiet but since he already knows that Temari has a mission, he didn't ask why. Afterall, the couple has been together for the last eight months. And the times they were separated because of missions only range to a few days to a week or two. Judging from the way Shikamaru is acting, Choji deduces that the latest mission of Temari is a long one.

In the end, Shikamaru decides to go home. Afterall he can't stay away from his home forever. The first thing he sees is the letter Temari left on the dining table. He picks it up and reads it. The only thing that actually registered is the word 'goodbye'. Shikamaru crumples the paper and throws it hard on the wall. He sets off out of his house to go see the Hokage.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: In return

CHAPTER FIVE **_In Return_**

Shikamaru has that nightmare again. The one in which Temari had been saying "I hate you! And don't think I won't leave because I would". At that time three months ago, he did not believe her when she threatened him. But now he knows in his gut she already left him. "Troublesome" he murmurs to himself and takes a look around. He recognizes the white walls of the hospital. His head is throbbing. He places his right hand on his forehead only to touch a bandage.

"Good, you're awake" says a female voice.

Shikamaru's heart jumps a beat only to be disappointed when he turns his head and sees Ino. "How long have I been here?" Shikamaru tries to sit up. Somewhere on his stomach area something else hurt.

"Be careful, Shika" Ino tries to assist Shikamaru but Shikamaru pushes her hands away.

"Yeah... so how long has it been?" Shikamaru closes his eyes.

"Are you alright?" When Ino sees Shikamaru nods, she continues "They brought you in 3 days ago"

"I see" Shikamaru understands but still he thinks angrily to himself_ Why can't they just leave me alone? They should just leave me where ever they found me._

"Shika, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What?" Ino asks baffled

"She calls me that sometime... I... just don't call me...that"

"I—" Ino looks behind her when the door opens.

Shikamaru tenses up but it isn't her. It is Choji.

"How is the patient, Ino?" Choji asks while approaching the bed.

"Why don't you ask him yourself" Ino replies "He's alive but he's acting weird"

"Shika, are you alright?" Choji questions.

Ino elbows Choji's midsection "Don't call him that"

"What?" Choji asks bewildered.

"Don't call Shikamaru, Shika. Temari has the _sole_ right to call him that" Ino rolls her eyes.

"Hmn, ok" Choji is eyeing Ino. Ino is obviously being sarcastic. "I bring you this, Shika..."

Ino coughs "I mean I bring you this Shikamaru" Choji is indicating a basket full of fruits—some apples, oranges, and grapes.

"I'm not hungry" Shikamaru replies and then he tries to move so he can lie down. Choji is about to help him when Shikamaru remarks "Don't touch me"

Choji looks at Ino and Ino seems to say with her eyes _See Shikamaru is acting weird._

Choji has an inkling already as to why Shikamaru is acting strange. Even going as far as to seek the Hokage for a dangerous mission. Shikamaru has never done that before. Choji pats his friend on the arm and reassures him "Don't worry Temari will be back soon especially once she hears you're injur..."

"She's not coming back" Shikamaru states tonelessly.

Ino is shocked "What?"

Choji keeps quiet. His worst fear is confirmed. Temari has changed Shikamaru for the better. Shikamaru has became less lazy, more motivated, more driven. Now that Temari is gone, what will happen to Shikamaru? Is that last mission of Shikamaru some sort of a death wish? Choji grows angry at Temari.

Ino gives voice to whatever Choji has been thinking "That bitch, why did she..."

"Don't call her that!" Shikamaru glowers at Ino.

"leave you...I can call her anything I want! And you call her that too several times you know!" Ino glares back at Shikamaru.

"Ino, I don't think now is the time to remind Shikamaru that." Choji addresses Ino trying to calm her down.

Ino glares too at Choji then she turns back her head towards Shikamaru to give him a piece of her mind but "I...oh...just wanted...to" Ino's voice fades away.

"Do you think that's one of the reasons why she left me, Ino?" Shikamaru looks so sad. He's not crying but his eyes have a certain sheen to them. "I call her bitch sometimes. I have even said that I hate her. I have thought she knows I don't mean it, not really anyway. And she sacrificed a lot to be with me but what have I given her?"

"Shikamaru, I... You've given her a lot too" Ino don't really know how to comfort Shikamaru.

"Name one?" Shikamaru challenges Ino.

"I..well...you became a jounin because of her. You don't take naps as much as before since you're usually on a mission. You..."

Shikamaru laughs "Temari gave up her country. Sort of gave up her brothers. She gave up being a nin of Suna. And you tell me I became a jounin, that I sleep less. Fuck! Ino what is that compared to what she has done for me!"

"Shikamaru..." Ino tries again.

"Just leave. Leave me alone" Shikamaru says tiredly.

"Shika.." Ino attempts to comfort Shikamaru again but Choji touches her shoulder and points towards the door indicating that they should leave "We're going Shikamaru. I... try to get well ok"

Shikamaru turns his back towards them and closes his eyes. If Temari is there she would have called him a crybaby and he would not be able to deny it.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Irreversible damage

A/N: There are 2 possible endings for this fic. Hence before reading farther I request that you go to the chapter tab and take note of my chapter titles and nos. You can just choose one...

CHAPTER SIX _**Irreversible Damage**_

It's been a month since Temari left. She should be coming back by now but instead all Shikamaru has were the two letters from her.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The first letter arrived the same date Shikamaru was rushed to the hospital hence he was not able to receive it immediately. Shikaku was holding on to the letter waiting for Shikamaru to get stronger. It was only when Shikaku had judged that he had recuperated enough that Shikaku handed to him the letter. Then Shikaku left his hospital room without a word. After all it may carry the news that Shikamaru had been expecting.

Shikamaru opened the letter. He dreaded whatever it contain but he was smiling after he read it. It said that Temari was sorry she was in a hurry to leave for Suna and was unable to ask properly what was wrong but she will definitely be back and she would beat him if necessary to get to the bottom of whatever he said. The letter was written the same day Temari arrived in Suna. Shikamaru now knew that she's coming back. _That he was still worth it._

The day after he read the first letter, another letter from Temari arrived. Again it was his father who delivered the letter to his hospital room. Shikamaru eagerly outstretched his hand when he noticed his father was carrying a red scroll—the signature scroll from Suna. Shikamaru was even smiling. Once he is well, he promise that he will go to Suna himself to fetch Temari home so Temari doesn't need to bother with these letters. Shikaku was smiling too when he handed the scroll. Shikamaru ripped the ribbon and read the message inside immediately. The message was short but it took Shikamaru a minute to read it and understand. Shikamaru dropped the letter and stared blankly at the wall. He kept murmuring "no".

Shikaku picked up the letter and read it. He blanched. There on the letter, Temari wrote _Shika, please don't die. I love you. And I'll wait for you._ It looked like it was written in a hurry or in pain. And eventhough it was not signed by Temari it was still her hand writing. Another penmanship appeared after Temari's. It said _Temari didn't make it. We'll wait for you before we bury her_. It was signed by Gaara.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

In the end Tsunade-sama had to sedate Shikamaru. When Asuma died he silently simmered devising plans of revenge. This time he was in denial. He was shouting that the Kazekage got it wrong and that Temari is alive. It was just a conspiracy that will allow for Temari to be able to live again in Suna.

Later when Shikamaru had calmed down, Choji and Shikaku offered to accompany him to Suna.

"I don't have to go to Suna. I'll wait for Temari here"

"Gaara and Kankuro won't allow that Temari be buried here, Shika" from Shikaku "even if you are the husband"

"That's just a prank letter. Temari is a strong kunoichi. She said she'll beat me up when she returns home"

"Shikamaru, Temari is dead"

"I'm not listening, dad"

"Choji, first thing tomorrow morning we will take Shikamaru to Suna" Shikaku instructed Choji and turned around to leave.

"Yes, Shikaku-san" Choji nodded in agreement.

Shikaku was almost at the door when he heard his son.

"How did she die dad?" Shikamaru asked evenly.

Shikaku let go of the door knob and returned to Shikamaru's side "You need to get stronger so we could leave tomorrow"

"How did she die dad?" Shikamaru was not shouting but his voice had grown stronger.

"She was on her way back here after a messenger bird delivered to her the note that you were in a coma. She allowed her team to proceed with the mission without her. However, the enemy nins were already spying on them at the time. When Temari left the team they followed her instead. The team noticed Temari's wind jutsu and rushed to her aide but when the team arrived at the area, Temari had already killed all four of the enemy nins but she was badly injured. They were able to bring her to the hospital. She was even able to write you that letter but it was just too late"

"I see"

"Do you really son?" Shikaku grew more worried when Shikamaru didn't answer "It was not your fault"

"Yeah" Shikamaru said bitterly "You know why I asked the Hokage for that S-mission? Because I figured if I die, Temari could go back and live in Suna. I kept asking myself what I could do for her. Then I figured it out. Temari going back to Suna as a widow would be better than her going back as still my wife." Shikamaru smiled derisively "As my widow, people in Suna would pity her and they would accept her back as their princess but as long as I'm living the people there would continue talking behind her back. Talking how she has shamed her brothers, her family. How weak she is for marrying for love and how embarrassing that the love she fought for is not even worth it."

"Shika"

"I was so afraid I was losing her. These past few days, if I don't see her smile, I'd start to think that she regretted her decision to choose me...and now I... I finally lost her. I don't know what to do dad" Shikamaru's shoulders trembled. He allowed the tears to fall unchecked.

"Just let it out, son" Shikaku hugged Shikamaru.

Choji's mouth remained turned down. He patted his friend on the back and felt helpless since that's the only thing he could do.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: The End

CHAPTER SEVEN _**The End**_

It's been two months since Temari left. All Shikamaru has now are the two letters from her. He always keeps them in his pocket and now it seems that that action is more symbolic. His body had recovered a long time ago but it is only tonight here in Suna that he'll be able to fulfill a promise to himself.

He wears a mask—not similar to those worn by Anbu's. It is a black piece of cloth with only his eyes peaking out. He wears a black shirt and pants. He can hide in between the shadows better with this. But tonight he doesn't plan on using any Ninjutsu, only Taijutsu and it will do for his mission. He is here to assassinate the Kazekage. When Temari was buried, the Kazekage didn't even speak to him. Kankuro at least shouted and said "You killed my sister you asshole!" But the Kazekage had never said anything. He remained quiet. Shikamaru would have felt better if the Kazekage had said something.

Shikamaru made sure that his mask is intact and stealthily enters Gaara's room. He plans on attacking Gaara while Gaara is in bed asleep. But Gaara felt that someone is in the room with him and summons his sand to shield him.

"Who are you?" Gaara asks. Instead of answering the person with the black mask attempts to kick him. Of course those kicks can't penetrate Gaara's sand sheild.

"It's useless. Now it's my turn" Gaara's sand forms into a sharp edge and tries to impale the intruder. The intruder is able to dodge by jumping around the bed, taking refuge from the dresser, throwing the chair. Gaara frowns. He can not believe that a ninja that can't do any Ninjutsu was given the mission to assassinate him. And this ninja compared to Lee is weak. Gaara smiles then laughs. His sand grows faster in trying to stab the overconfident intruder "You should have realize that you can never be fast enough to evade my sand" Gaara's laughter can be heard across the room but still the nin takes action to avoid his sand.

Shikamaru is panting inside his mask. He can't use his shadows since Gaara will recognize that it is him. A few more darts of Gaara's sand and Shikamaru's calculations will be sufficient to predict where the next hurtle of Gaara's sand will be.

Gaara stares at the enemy. He smiles—evilly. It's obvious that the enemy nin is tired. Gaara takes that time to lash out—releasing several sand spikes at the same time.

At last Shikamaru sees where the next stab of sand would be. He prepares himself and ran. He ran towards it. The sand pierces him directly on his heart.

Gaara watches as the enemy nin fall. It is as if the enemy nin choose that particular stab to hit him. Gaara approaches the fallen intruder and removes his mask.

Blood trickles down from Shikamaru's mouth. Gaara looks confuse "Why? Why did you do this?" Gaara asks.

Shikamaru coughs some blood and then smiles as he says "I want you to avenge your sister and I, I want to be reunited with her"

"I never blamed you, Shikamaru... my sister would never blame you"

Shikamaru tries to grasp Gaara shirt and said "Thank you"

"My sister would have wanted you to live. It was her dear wish that you would"

Shikamaru shakes his head "I already died two months ago, Gaara" Shikamaru has a fit of coughs "Temari is my life and when she died, I died with her"

"Baka!" Gaara glares at Shikamaru.

"It's ok. Temari's waiting for me to take her home" Shikamaru smiles again. He knows he can now fulfill his promise. Gaara shakes Shikamaru after that but he didn't stir again.

Fin


	8. Chapter 6: Reversible damage

CHAPTER 6 **_Reversible Damage_**

"Bitch!" Ino yells at Temari when she sees the kunoichi rushing towards the hospital.

A harassed looking Temari just looks at her "Give me his room number."

"Why? You finally realize what a bitch you've been" Ino replies.

Temari looks tired. She has dark circles under her eyes. Her clothes are filthy but she still appears capable of killing anyone who gets in her way. Choji notices all this and before Temari could lose her patience with Ino, Choji answers "He's in room 301, Temari"

Temari finally notice Choji. Her face is so haggard but her eyes seem to be saying thank you. Temari runs towards the stairs.

When Temari is near the door of that room, she slows down but her heart beats faster. Her body feels cold. The message she received in Suna said that he was in some sort of a coma after fighting two S-level criminals. She did not ask downstairs at the nurse's station or even Ino, how he is. She wants to judge for herself how he is.

_Kami let him be okay _Temari thinks to herself then she opens the door and enter. Shikamaru is sleeping. He is lying on his side facing the windows and away from the door. If he is lying on their bed in their own home Shikamaru in that position will be facing her side of the bed. Temari feels her tears fall down. She didn't allow herself to cry on her way here from Suna. That will slow her down. But now there is no more reason not to.

Temari walks towards Shikamaru's bed. She notice that Shikamaru's regular breathing change in pace. She knows he's awake. Temari smiles and use her right hand to rub her tears away. Afterall she doesn't want him to see that she is being a crybaby.

"Shika" Temari says softly. She realizes that if she says it louder than that her voice will break.

Shikamaru lies tense on the bed "Go away"

"Shika, I..." Temari is taken aback.

"I said go away, Ino"

"Shika, it's me Temari"

"Ino, how many times do I have to tell you Temari won't be coming back? And you using the transformation jutsu to be her is not helping" Shikamaru sounds irritated.

"Who said I'm not coming back?" Temari asks bewildered.

"Please, my head hurts. Just go" Shikamaru has not moved from his position of lying sideways on the bed facing the windows.

Temari stares at Shikamaru's back. He sounds like he's so tired and in pain. But why the hell is he saying that she's not coming back? Temari's right hand moves toward Shikamaru's shoulder but before she can reach it she remembers their last conversation before she left for Suna. She brings her hand down. At the time she had just shrugged Shikamaru's question as unimportant but now it seems it is. At the time she thought that Shikamaru was just being a crybaby since she will be gone for a month. She didn't realize that he actually thinks that she won't be coming back.

Temari didn't know what to think of that. She needs answers as to why Shikamaru would think that but she doubts that she could ask Shikamaru right now. He looks so beaten.

Temari retracts her steps inside the room and go out. Ino and Choji are outside obviously waiting for her.

"This is your entire fault you know. If you've just reassured him that you will come back before you left, this wouldn't happen!" Ino accuses.

"Ino" Choji says trying to calm her down.

"Why should I restrain myself" Ino glares at Choji "You know for a fact that Shikamaru volunteered for that mission. And you and I both know why. He wanted to die!"

Temari feels something cold pass through her body upon hearing that "Shikamaru wanted to die?" Temari laughs. It sounds like her throat is full of sand paper "You got it wrong, that baka was just too lazy to fight properly...or he just ran out of chakra and I wasn't there to save him"

"I'm sorry Temari" Choji explains "But Shikamaru wasn't being himself when you left. He really thought you left him. That you couldn't take being away from Suna, away from your brothers anymore. He really did thought that once you're there you would realize what you have given up and want it all back. That you wouldn't want to leave Suna again and that you regretted your decision to marry him"

Temari is shaking her head "That lazy ass! All he needed to do was ask me!"

"And what will you tell him? That you already chose him so you would stick with your decision no matter what" Ino accuses angrily.

Temari looks fiercely towards Ino and shouts "I will tell him that he is being stupid!"

"Somehow, I don't think that will reassure him" Ino shouts back.

"Then he really is stupid" Temari answers heatedly then tiredly "Ino, look I love Suna. I love my brothers but I...On my way here I keep picturing that I might be too late. That he's...already dead. Then my practical side keeps asking what I will do if that happens. Ino, I can not come up with an answer. I'm sure I can survive if I don't see Suna again but I don't know if I can if I lose Shika"

Ino feels her tears run slowly down her face. It is of relief. All her worries about her childhood friend are gone. And now she felt sorrier for Temari than for Shikamaru. Afterall the stupid genius obviously got it all wrong. And Temari obviously has hurried going back to Konoha just because some lazy genius thinks too much. Ino smiles "You are right, Shikamaru is one big baka"

A/N: Melodramatic Temari= OOC...


	9. Chapter 7: It's just the beginning

CHAPTER SEVEN **_It's just the beginning _**

"Shika wake up" Temari insists for the second time. The body lying on the bed facing towards the windows continues faking its sleep.

The door suddenly opens "So is he alright?" Kankuro asks. Gaara just comes in inside the room quietly with Kankuro. The two were suppose to travel with Temari back to Konoha but along the way Temari shouted that they were slowing her down. Gaara just looked blankly at his sister while Kankuro mumbled something that sounded like "Shit we're not". But what he said loudly was that she could go ahead of them if she wanted to. Afterall, he knew how worried his sister is about that konoha ass nin. And she did arrive 11 minutes earlier so maybe she's right.

"Looks like we rushed here for no reason. That ass is as usual just sleeping" Kankuro sneers.

Shikamaru hears what is said. He sighs. He moves from his side and lies on his back then he uses his right arm to push his torso up "Choji, Ino that won't work...either" Shikamaru sees Temari, Kankuro and Gaara "You're here" Shikamaru speaks slowly looking at Gaara. "If Ino is Temari, Choji is Kankuro, dad not you too! Stop trying to cheer me up by pretending to be them!"

"Temari, I think your husband has become like this" Kankuro uses his right index finger to draw circles around his right temple and ear.

"Shika look. It's really me" Temari states in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going back to sleep" Shikamaru lies down.

Temari marches towards the bed "You are ticklish here" Temari touches Shikamaru's left inner thigh and then bends down closer towards his ear and whispers "and you know I like it when you grasp my neck while we are doing it"

Shikamaru swallows "Temari"

Temari straightens "Yes, lazy ass"

"Temari" Shikamaru repeats her name as if making sure.

"Uh for God sake. Watching you two is like watching a...a badly scripted movie" Kankuro complains "Come on Gaara, before they start with the scenes that are not suitable for children"

"We're leaving Temari" Gaara says in lieu of goodbye. He nods towards Shikamaru.

Temari is now grasping Shikamaru's hand. She turns her head and nods it to say goodbye to her brothers.

The door closes.

Temari bows down and hugs Shikamaru on the bed. Shikamaru pulls an unresisting Temari towards him until she is also lying on the bed.

"So you came back" Shikamaru states tonelessly.

"Tch, I told you I will" Temari replies.

"You said in a month"

"Well, there was an extenuating circumstance" Temari draws circles on Shikamaru's chest and smiles towards him.

"Which was?" Shikamaru asks straight faced.

Temari lifts her body to be able to kiss Shikamaru on the mouth.

"Lazy ass got in trouble and I needed to save him" Temari laughs.

"Tch, woman" Shikamaru glares at Temari.

Temari is still laughing "What? No troublesome comment?"

"You're troublesome!" Shikamaru complains.

"And you're a lazy ass" Temari punches Shikamaru on the other shoulder _hard_. She's using the shoulder closest to her as a pillow.

"Ouch! What's that for" Shikamaru's voice is a bit raised

Temari sits up on the bed "For not having faith in me! You jerk you almost died!"

"Well... I didn't"

"You didn't!" Temari snarls and glowers at Shikamaru "Tell me we're you really planning on having yourself killed?"

Shikamaru opens his mouth then close it without saying anything.

Temari stands up from the bed. Places her hands on her hips and shouts "You selfish jerk! What we're you thinking!"

"Temari calm down"

"I hate you!" Temari is really fuming mad "And thank your injuries otherwise I will really hit you with my fan"

"I'm sorry, Temari" Shikamaru dolefully admits.

"You should be! You scared the shit out of me!" Temari is still glaring "If you ever doubt me again. I swear I will be the one to kill you then I'll probably kill myself and that will be on your conscience"

"Ok ok. Come back to bed" Shikamaru pats the space where Temari vacated before.

"No" Temari moves her arms from her hips and crosses them on her chest.

"Woman, I would grab you but as of the moment my stomach is still hurting and if I stand suddenly my head feels weird and...hey where are you going?"

"Leaving"

"Then when you come back bring my favorite pillow"

"No!"

"Tch, and you call me lazy"

The door closes on Temari.

Shikamaru goes back to sleep. Afterall, she will be back but minus the pillow of course.

The end

11/4/10

A/N: For Bella1025 who likes happy endings


End file.
